Superman: Last Son of Krypton Parte Dos
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Segunda Parte de "Last Son of Krypton! Controlando las mentes de Superman y de Kara, Brainiac se dispone a conquistar la Tierra, pero la ayuda viene en camino. ¡Invitado especial: Green Lantern!
1. Uno

**Superman: Last Son of Krypton**

**(Parte Dos) **

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

**Reparto **

Brandon Routh...Clark Kent / Superman

Erica Durance...Lois Lane

Cassidy Freeman...Tess Mercer

Aaron Ashmore...Jimmy Olsen

Kevin Spacey...Lex Luthor

Ralph Fiennes...Brainiac

Sarah Michelle Gellar...Kara Zor-El

**Estrellas Invitadas **

Ryan Reynolds...Hal Jordan / Linterna Verde

Daniel Craig...Lucifer

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>

**Interior del departamento de Lois Lane.**

**Metrópolis. Noche. **

Lois escuchó con atención la _verdadera_ historia de Superman de boca de Clark. No lo interrumpió en ningún momento y solo se dedicó a fumar concentradamente sus cigarrillos todo lo que duró el relato. Al acabar él de hablar, hubo un prolongado silencio entre ambos…

-¿Quién mas sabe esto? – preguntó ella, al rato.

-Solo tú… descontando a Lana Lang, de la que hablamos una vez. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Si.

-Pues eso. Aparte de ella… solo tú.

Silencio otra vez. Incomodo y pesado. Para Clark la decisión que había tomado de revelar su secreto era quizás la más difícil de su vida. Ahora que había desnudado su alma ante ella, estaba completamente a merced de sus manos.

Si quería, Lois podía revelarlo al mundo.

Por supuesto, él no podía detenerla. _¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?_ _¿Obligándola a callar?_

No. Forzar a las personas no era lo que Pa y Ma Kent hubieran querido que hiciera… de modo que Lois era totalmente libre de hacer lo que quisiera con tamaña revelación.

Guardarla o… darla a conocer.

Así se lo hizo saber, mas el hecho de que lamentaba profundamente en el alma tenerla en la oscuridad todo este tiempo.

-Si estas furiosa, estas en todo tu derecho – le dijo – Si deseas que me vaya de aquí para siempre, lo haré. Cruzaré esa puerta y me iré… incluso, si lo deseas, renunciaré a mi trabajo en "El Planeta" – suspiró – pero, al menos, ahora sabes la verdad: que yo soy Superman. Estoy en tus manos.

Lois se mordió el labio inferior. Resopló ruidosamente y cerró los ojos. Aspiró una amplia bocanada de aire y luego entendió que era su turno de hablar…

-Me engañaste. Durante un año. Deliberadamente.

Clark sintió vergüenza. Bajó la mirada.

-Creo que supondríamos que debería estar enojada por eso, _¿verdad?_ Lo mínimo que puedo sentir es furia y decepción… porque el que yo consideraba un buen amigo me hizo una mala pasada. Como mínimo, debería echarte de aquí a patadas, gritando, y más tarde revelar al mundo la verdad de tu identidad secreta.

Lois levantó una mano.

-Numero uno: _¿Quién va a creerme?_ Nadie espera que Superman viva como uno de nosotros, en la Tierra. Se supone que el Hombre de Acero se esconde en algún lugar desolado… no sé… una fortaleza en el Ártico, pongamos… Además, me pedirían pruebas de que lo que digo es verdad. Tú aun podrías refutarme en publico y hasta podríamos llegar a un juicio – rió, amargamente – Seria un lindo caso ese. _"La Corte entra en sesión: el caso Lois contra Superman…"_ – movió la cabeza negativamente – Lo mas probable es que consideraran que me volví loca… Numero dos: podrías haberlo mantenido en secreto y yo _jamás_ me hubiera enterado. Ok, hay que admitirlo… pasaría a la Historia como la mujer mas boba del Universo por no darse cuenta, pero tú aun podrías haberte guardado el secreto y despreocuparte de lo que yo piense y sienta respecto a eso – hizo una pausa. Clark aguardó – Sin embargo, no lo has hecho. Me lo contaste… de cabo a rabo.

Apagó su cigarrillo contra un cenicero. Volvió a suspirar.

-Necesito tiempo para procesar esto, Clark.

-Desde luego. Claro, claro…

-…Por eso, te pediría que te marches. Dijiste que ibas a hacer un largo viaje. Me imagino que es por algo relacionado con "Superman". Bien. Márchate a ello. Cuando vuelvas hablaremos. Por ahora… quiero que abandones mi departamento, por favor.

Clark asintió. No replicó nada. Se volvió a colocar en el rostro sus gafas y se marchó. De momento, su papel ahí había terminado.

Sola, Lois lloró. La carga que habían depositado sobre sus hombros era muy dura y lo que mas le dolía era que otro hombre en el que confiaba la había traicionado.

Las cartas estaban echadas en la mesa.

Ahora debia decidir qué iba a hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Y al termino de cuatro semanas… <strong>

**Interior de una Factoría Naviera. **

Los motores de la nave alienígena vibraban rítmicamente. Tess, junto a Superman, aguardaba el momento de ingresar en ella.

La muchacha pelirroja llevaba puesto un traje de astronauta modificado; parecía ágil y acoplarse con gracia a su esbelto cuerpo. El Hombre de Acero observó el logotipo de LexCorp en su pechera…

-¿Alguna novedad de Luthor? – preguntó.

Tess negó con la cabeza.

-Nada. Dejé instrucciones, de todas maneras, de seguir intentando contactarse con él. Solo espero que esté bien…

"…_Y vivo"_, quiso agregar, pero era una exageración. No había tenido noticias de ningún atentado criminal contra la vida de su patrón ni nada relacionado con alguna muerte misteriosa de ningún tipo en las inmediaciones de Hawai. Simplemente parecía que Lex se esfumó de la Tierra, si era posible.

Lo mismo, justamente, que ella iba a hacer.

Un científico le avisó que todo estaba listo para partir. Ingresaron a la nave y fueron directo al Puente de Mando. Allí se habían hecho algunas cuantas remodificaciones respecto al diseño original, agregando entre otras cosas dos butacones delante del panel principal de control.

Tess tomó asiento en uno de ellos y se ajustó las correas de seguridad. Procedió a tomar los mandos de la nave y a disponer todo para el despegue.

-Adaptamos el panel de control – le explicó a Superman, que se sentaba a su lado – Costó, pero pudimos hacerlo. Esta nave fue diseñada para operar autónomamente. Nuestros mejores hackers trabajaron bastante en descifrar los códigos para cambiar una parte de eso.

-¿Manejaras hasta destino?

-Me seria imposible. Solo me limitaré a controlar el piloto automático y cuando lleguemos, desconectarlo y ver si podemos hacer algunas maniobras con esta belleza. Depende con lo que nos encontremos – tecleó unos comandos en una computadora. Por las pantallas que tenían cerca comenzaron a desfilar símbolos – Agarrate fuerte. Nos vamos.

Las exclusas se cerraron. Las reservas de oxigeno presurizado acopladas comenzaron a funcionar. La nave tembló y se elevó en el aire con rapidez.

Metrópolis quedó en la distancia. Mas tarde Norteamérica y luego, el continente americano completo. Salieron disparados fuera de la orbita de la Tierra a una velocidad pesadillesca…

El globo azul del planeta quedó chico pronto. Ya casi no se veía, pasado un rato. Como cerca de la orbita de Saturno, la nave dio un salto al Hiper-espacio; las estrellas se desvanecieron reemplazadas por un túnel de luz, el cual los conducía a destino.

Tess estaba muda de asombro. Superman también. Todo parecía marchar bien hasta el momento. Parecía que llegarían a destino mas rápido de lo que calcularon…

Emergieron de su travesía Hiper-espacial en un sector desconocido del Universo. Ante ellos flotaba un planeta gris, del tamaño de la Luna. Iban hacia él.

-Metal – dijo Superman. Estaba mirando al planeta alienígena con su visión telescópica y de rayos X combinadas – Está hecho de metal… o de una aleación que se le parece. Es artificial.

-¿Quién podría haber construido semejante cosa?

-Creo que pronto lo sabremos. Nos acercamos rápido.

Tess tomó los mandos. Presionó varias teclas y botones de las computadoras. La nave en la que iban se sacudió bruscamente.

-Piloto automático fuera. Entramos en modo manual.

-Todavía nos acercamos a esa cosa.

La muchacha no lo entendía. Tecleó otra vez nuevos comandos. Nada ocurrió. La nave volaba veloz hacia el planeta de metal.

-Esto no está bien. ¡Debería controlarla! – se quejó.

Superman frunció el ceño. No le gustaba para nada lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Me parece que están esperándonos.

* * *

><p>Brainiac abrió los ojos. Su cabeza seguía conectada a sus computadoras por los cables que salían de ella. Sonrió, satisfecho.<p>

-Tenemos visitas – dijo – Unas muy interesantes.

A su lado, Kara le miró, curiosa.

-L-Ron. Confirma – pidió el alienígena a su asistente robótico.

-UN MACHO Y UNA HEMBRA A BORDO. ÉL ES KRYPTONIANO Y ELLA TERRESTRE – dijo el droide.

-Excelente. Los recibiremos como se merecen… L-Ron, has que ingresen por el muelle C. Dispón de una atmósfera, presión y clima soportables para la vida humana.

-COMO DESEE, SEÑOR.

Brainiac se volvió hacia Kara.

-Creo que será un encuentro muy interesante – otra sonrisa atravesó su rostro. Era enigmática y no presagiaba nada bueno…


	2. Dos

**2 **

La nave donde Superman y Tess viajaban descendió dentro de un gran muelle. Una compuerta gigantesca se cerró detrás de ellos y el vehículo extraterrestre fue depositado con suavidad en el suelo.

Tal y como el Hombre de Acero sospechaba, parecían estar esperándolos. Una comitiva de androides inmóviles aguardaban su llegada, en fila.

-No me gusta – dijo – Para nada.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Descender. Aunque, pensándolo mejor… tal vez debieras quedarte a bordo.

-¡De eso, nada! – Tess se deshizo de las correas que la tenían atada a su asiento y se puso de pie – Voy contigo. ¡No hice el viaje hasta acá por nada!

Superman no sabia si admirar la tenacidad de aquella chica o considerarla una imprudente. Se arriesgaba mucho al ir así y sin embargo, no parecía tener miedo.

O lo disimulaba bastante bien.

-Voy primero. Por las dudas – insistió él.

* * *

><p>La escotilla de salida se abrió. Superman emergió con cuidado y probó aspirar el aire del exterior. Normal. Aspiro una, dos, tres veces…<p>

-Parece oxigeno – informó.

Tess salió detrás de él. Usaba una escafandra junto con su traje de astronauta y miró con cierta duda a su compañero. Estiró sus manos hacia el casco que llevaba puesto y despacio se lo sacó.

Aspiró.

Tenía razón. Era aire. Y puro.

-Atmósfera artificial – dijo – Es verdad. Nos esperan.

Superman se volvió hacia la fila inmóvil de robots. Ninguno hizo nada. No hablaron ni los atacaron…

De repente otro organismo mecánico salió a escena. Se trataba de uno con forma de bala de cañón de tamaño grande. Flotaba suspendido por alguna fuerza magnética.

-BIENVENIDOS – dijo, en un modulado inglés – SOY LA UNIDAD L-RON. LES EXTIENDO CORDIALES SALUDOS DE MI MAESTRO Y CREADOR, MILORD BRAINIAC.

-_Brainiac_ – repitió Superman. El nombre le provocó cierto estremecimiento.

-MI MAESTRO DESEA QUE SE SIENTAN COMODOS EN SU ESTADIA CON NOSOTROS. HAGAN EL FAVOR DE SEGUIRME Y LES LLEVARÉ ANTE ÉL…

-Fascinante artefacto – comentó Tess – Me encantaría analizarlo con más detalle.

Alargó una mano queriendo tocar a L-Ron pero uno de los androides vigilantes se lo impidió. Parándose entre ella y el pequeño robot, pareció disuadirla de hacerlo.

-POR FAVOR, SIGANME – pidió el droide, flotando hacia una puerta abierta.

Con Superman al frente y Tess siguiéndolo, la escolta cibernética fue tras ellos, acompañándolos.

* * *

><p>Atravesaron grandes corredores, galerías y habitaciones. A cada paso que daban se maravillaban de lo que veían…<p>

Llegaron luego de un largo rato a una sección fantástica del planeta artificial convertida en un exótico jardín. Flores y plantas extrañas, árboles bizarros y demás ejemplos de vegetación variada los recibió.

L-Ron los condujo hasta un claro. Una suave brisa mecía las flores. Tess supuso que la generaban artificialmente…

El droide volador se detuvo. Un hombre aguardaba, de pie ante unos matorrales llenos de flores blancas… un hombre vestido de negro, con la piel verde y la calva cabeza cubierta con lo que parecían puertos USB colocados a modo de red. Se volvió y los miró. Sonrió, aunque a Tess le recordaron a las sonrisas que Luthor solía darles a sus rivales: _falsas_.

-MAESTRO, AQUÍ ESTAN – dijo L-Ron.

-Bien hecho, mi fiel sirviente – el inglés de Brainiac era perfecto. Si no fuera por lo verde de su piel, hubiera podido pasar por un terrestre mas – Bienvenidos a mi morada. Soy Brainiac.

No les estrechó las manos. Las llevaba a la espalda, cruzadas.

-Soy Superman… ella es Tess. Hemos venido a…

El Hombre de Acero se interrumpió. Una chica rubia y muy bonita hizo acto de presencia. Apareció por un sendero rodeado de flores.

Sus verdes ojos hermosos hicieron contacto con los de Superman y él tembló.

_Había algo en ella que… _

_Tenia como un aura a… _

No podía describir con exactitud la mezcla de sentimientos que lo embargaron. Aquella chica tenia _"algo"_ con ella que le alarmó. Algo que no podía definir.

-Tú… eres…

-Soy Kara… Kara Zor-El – dijo ella. Y agregó – Soy tu prima.

* * *

><p>Permaneció callado, mirando a la chica parada delante de él, en mitad de un jardín alienígena, acusando el golpe impactante que aquella revelación supuso para él.<p>

Sintió que el suelo donde se apoyaba se movía. Era una sensación ficticia, por supuesto; nada temblaba en realidad.

Pero sí lo hacia en su corazón.

Se mareó.

Tess lo miró. El color de su piel se estaba poniendo cerúleo. Por un momento pensó que sus ojos la engañaba. _¿El hombre mas fuerte del mundo, vacilando?_ ¿El que decían que era _"mas rápido que una locomotora…" _poniéndose pálido ante una simple muchacha?

_¡Era ilógico, casi absurdo! _

Aunque de ser cierta la afirmación de la bella alienígena rubia, eso significaba una razón valedera para tal reacción.

_¡Tenían ante sí a otro ejemplar de su especie!_ Ya no era él solo el único sobreviviente de la catástrofe que asoló Krypton. Existía otro.

Vaya si _ese_ no era un impacto profundo… sumado, claro está, al lógico descubrimiento de que ese otro era pariente suyo.

-Creo que seria bueno empezar las explicaciones de manera correcta – intervino Brainiac. Había observado la reacción de los dos kryptonianos con sumo interés científico – Conozco tu nombre – se dirigía a Superman – Tu _verdadero_ nombre… Kal-El, hijo de Jor-El.

Superman apartó la mirada de Kara, pero solo por un segundo. La chica no paraba de observarlo a él atentamente.

-Computadora… cambia paisaje a vista de Krypton – pidió Brainiac al aire. Tess no entendía a qué se refería, pero cuando el apacible jardín que los rodeaba desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, empezó a comprenderlo…

_¡Nada de lo que los había rodeado era real!_ Las flores, el pasto, los árboles… todo era una simulación avanzada hecha por computadora. Tan, pero tan adelantada que era _imposible_ determinar dónde acababa la fantasía y comenzaba la realidad.

El paisaje cambió; suplantando al jardín apareció una visión de ensueño. Una mega-ciudad impresionante, plagada de edificios futuristicos… rascacielos que hacían empequeñecer a los de Metrópolis, descollaban hacia las alturas contra un cielo iluminado de rojo.

Superman contuvo el aliento. _¡Estaba en Krypton!_ Lo reconocía por los hologramas que el dispositivo que la nave que lo trajo a la Tierra le mostró en una ocasión.

Aquello sin lugar a dudas, era su planeta de origen.

-El planeta Krypton era el pináculo en lo que a civilización existió – explicó Brainiac – Su cultura y civilización superaban con creces en años luz a las de otros mundos. Su Ciencia no tenía rival y habían hecho sorprendentes descubrimientos, como los de la existencia de la Zona Fantasma, por ejemplo. Una dimensión paralela no-física a la cual enviaron, con el correr de los años, a todos aquellos elementos hostiles o delictivos que los amenazaban – hizo una pausa. Miró con cierto interés profesional el paisaje que los rodeaba – Si. Podría decirse que Krypton y sus habitantes calificaban como sociedad utópica, ultra-avanzada. Solo tenían un defecto: **soberbia**.

"La mayoría de los miembros de la especie consideraban que el contacto con otros razas del Cosmos era indigno, degradante. Por todo lo cual, su investigación espacial se empantanó. Solo unos pocos privilegiados pudieron contar con la libertad otorgada por el Cuerpo Gobernante de Krypton para continuar observando las estrellas… pero el contacto _directo_ con otras razas fue prohibido y condenado…"

"En ese periodo, una de las mejores mentes del planeta halló la Tierra y la estudió detenidamente…"

-Mi padre, Jor-El – dijo Superman. Brainiac asintió.

-El científico mas grande de Krypton, mas no el único – miró a Kara – Jor-El tenia un hermano, Zor-El. Al igual que él, viendo la inminente destrucción cataclismica que se cernía sobre su mundo, decidió enviar a su única hija a la Tierra, para que se salvara. Lamentablemente, sus cálculos estaban equivocados. La nave de Kara iba directo a perderse en el olvido, de no haber yo intervenido rescatándola…

"Salvé a Kara de su perdición y la adopté. Todos estos años la he criado hasta su completo desarrollo, en el cual generó poderes extraordinarios como los tuyos, Kal-El…"

"Para Kara, yo soy como su padre. De alguna manera, es verdad. Yo la hice la criatura que ahora ves. Junto contigo, ambos son los últimos hijos del planeta Krypton."

Kara alargó una mano. Tocó a Superman en la suya. Él le devolvió el gesto aferrándosela.

-Es una historia muy bonita y muy emotiva, no crea que no – intervino Tess – pero sus actitudes bondadosas no encajan con el hecho de que _usted_ envió una nave a la Tierra que provocó destrucción y muerte. ¿Cómo explica eso?

Brainiac la miró, con frialdad. Era como si se fijara en ella por primera vez. Hasta el momento, no la había considerado digna de atención.

-La sonda que envié tan solo reaccionó a los violentos ataques que le prodigaron. Nada más – dijo y zanjó la cuestión – De ese lamentable hecho ha resultado un gran beneficio: el reencuentro de dos seres formidables.

Tess era todo menos tonta. Sabía que Brainiac mentía. No lamentaba nada. Le era indiferente el hecho del dolor y el sufrimiento ocasionados… pero existía mas allí que no decía.

_Aquel extraterrestre verde escondía algo más. _

Estaba segura de eso.

-Fin de la simulación – dijo Brainiac. El paisaje kryptoniano se desvaneció en el aire. Quedaron dentro de una inmensa habitación de metal desnuda, desprovista de todo mobiliario – L-Ron los conducirá a las habitaciones que he preparado para ustedes. Nos veremos luego – caminó hasta una salida, sin mirar atrás.

-SIGANME, POR FAVOR – pidió el droide.

Tess observó que Superman actuaba embobado por Kara. Caminaron tras el robot sirviente tomados de la mano.

Parecía que era bastante obvio que todo dependería de ella. Debería actuar, pero no de momento. Primero, tenia que comprobar algunas cuantas cosas antes de hacerlo, de modo que siguió a L-Ron en completo silencio, reservando fuerzas para cuando las fuera a necesitar…


	3. Tres

**3 **

**Interior de la nave de Brainiac.**

**Mas tarde… **

Superman y Kara se encontraban delante de un inmenso ventanal ovalado. Tras él, estrellas jamás vistas por ojos humanos todavía refulgían como telón de fondo en la noche infinita…

Una emoción especial embargaba al héroe. La compañía de Kara provocaba en él una alegría indefinida, un sentimiento de ya no más soledad. Ahora existía otro ser como él; Kara Zor-El, su prima, quien lo miraba con cariño.

-No sé por donde empezar a preguntarte – le confesó – Hay tantas cosas de ti que quiero saber…

-Y las sabrás, Kal-El. Tal y como mi padre me prometió, tendremos mucho tiempo para descubrir juntos todo sobre el uno y el otro.

-Tu padre… Brainiac…

-Sé lo que estas pensando. Que estoy errada. Que mi verdadero padre es el kryptoniano llamado Zor-El, a quien no conozco pero que me ha legado mi nombre. Es cierto… pero Brainiac me crió. Cuidó de mí luego de la destrucción de Krypton. Me hizo quien soy.

-¿De donde viene él? ¿De que planeta es?

-Proviene de Colu, un mundo muy avanzado ubicado muy lejos de aquí. Ha viajado por el Universo desde hace mucho, adquiriendo conocimientos y poder… es el ser mas grande del Cosmos.

Superman tuvo la necesidad de rectificar el punto de vista de su prima, alegando (o mas bien, contándole) sobre la destrucción acaecida en Metrópolis, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Un extraño sentimiento embotó su mente. Sus pensamientos parecían divagar, erráticos. Una calma aparente, una emoción de que _"nada andaba mal, todo se desarrollaba perfectamente" _lo envolvió.

Entrecerró los ojos un momento.

…En otra parte de la inmensa nave, Brainiac sonrió…

* * *

><p>Tess supo desde el primer momento en el que la encerraron en aquella habitación de paredes metálicas, que era una prisionera.<p>

Dos androides amenazadores fueron colocados en su puerta y era virtualmente imposible escapar de allí sin pasar delante de ellos.

En teoría, claro.

Mientras evaluaba su entorno, la muchacha pelirroja entendió que algo extraño pasaba. Superman parecía estar bajo un influjo de alguna clase. Todo cambió desde su llegada a aquel lugar y sobre todo, desde que Brainiac y esa chica hicieron acto de presencia.

No había que ser un genio para sumar dos mas dos. El Hombre de Acero estaba siendo manipulado por aquel extraterrestre verde, de alguna forma.

Todo recaía en ella para huir de esta situación y poner las cosas en su lugar.

Pero primero, lo más difícil: escapar de su encierro.

Analizó las paredes de su "celda". Se trataba de paneles de acero conjuntos, como placas. Estaban colocadas una al lado de la otra.

Sonrió, irónicamente. Se llevó una mano al brazalete de su traje espacial de LexCorp y presionó un comando. Un haz de láser salió disparado hacia la pared más cercana. Con paciencia y una precisión envidiables, Tess hizo un agujero derritiendo el acero como si fuera manteca.

Por muy avanzada que fuera la tecnología de Brainiac, tenía una gran falla en su sistema de seguridad: **ella**.

Entendió que el alienígena no la tenía en gran consideración. Por eso quizás sus robots no la registraron lo suficiente como para descubrir aquella pequeña sorpresa que llevaba oculta encima.

Cuando el agujero estuvo abierto, la chica pasó por él, adentrándose en lo que parecía ser el equivalente a los ductos de ventilación de una fabrica. Se arrastró por ellos trabajosamente.

Para guiarse en su camino, utilizó otro artilugio oculto en su traje: un detector de radar. Lo tenía enlazado con el rastreador que colocó en la capa de Superman en un momento dado, sin que este se diera cuenta.

La señal del superhéroe le llegó fuerte y clara.

Estaba cerca.

* * *

><p>Tess salió de los ductos en una gran habitación abovedada que debía atravesar para encontrar a Superman.<p>

El sitio no estaba vacío. Había cosas plantadas allí; sostenidos en pedestales de metal, unos globos pequeños de cristal relucían.

Se acercó con cuidado a uno de ellos y lo revisó por pura curiosidad. Cual no fue su asombro al descubrir en su interior una ciudad completa en miniatura.

Miró a los demás globos. _¡Todos tenían ciudades de diversos orígenes, de tamaño minúsculo!_ Tess estaba perpleja. ¿Es que Brainiac coleccionaba maquetas? No podía ser. Miró uno de los globos con mas atención que otros…

Una ciudad con rascacielos sorprendentes se encontraba en su interior, y en ella, algo aun más sorprendente, si cabía: figuras diminutas, apenas visibles para un ojo humano debido a su pequeñez se movían por ella.

_¿Hormigas? _

No. Seres humanos.

_¡Dentro de los límites del orbe de cristal, habitaba una civilización humana entera! ¡Y estaba viva!_

_¡Todos los globos en la habitación contenían muestras de seres diminutos vivos! _

Con horror, Tess retrocedió… solo para chocarse con Brainiac.

-Bonito, ¿no es verdad? – dijo el coluano, sonriendo.

Tess intentó golpearlo, pero al instante de llevar a cabo la acción, una fuerza invisible la detuvo. Como sostenida por un puño, la pelirroja se dobló sobre sí misma y cayó jadeando a los pies de Brainiac.

Con las manos en la espalda, el alienígena caminó a su alrededor, mirándola con desprecio.

-¿Realmente pensaste que podías huir y yo no lo sabría? Me insultas, Tess. Soy mas listo de lo que supones.

-¿Cómo es que supiste…?

Brainiac se señaló a la cabeza.

-Telepatía. Una habilidad innata de mi especie, solo que amplificada mediante implantes bio-mecánicos alojados en mi cerebro… los que, entre otras cosas, me permiten hacer cosas como estas – levantó una mano. Tess fue elevada en el aire por el mismo poder invisible que la tenia atrapada – Telekinesis. Muy útil, creeme.

-¿Qué pretendes lograr? ¡Tienes a Superman bajo tu poder!

-Cierto. El kryptoniano está en estos momentos bajo mi influjo mental… y lo que pretendo es simplemente reunir a unos parientes por mucho tiempo separados…controlados por mí, por supuesto.

Tess no entendía. Mientras la mantenía en el aire, Brainiac tomó un globo de cristal y explicó…

-Krypton era un mundo formidable, pero la base de su caída fue su soberbia. Al abandonar su programa espacial, se volvieron vulnerables ante cualquier amenaza cósmica que llegara hasta ellos. Fue así como no pudieron evitar la mía…

"Mi búsqueda del conocimiento y del poder me llevó a dejar mi planeta natal, Colu, y visitar incontables mundos de los cuales, extraía lo mejor de ellos empequeñeciendo sus ciudades y posteriormente, destruyéndolos. Krypton era uno más de esos mundos y cuando di con él, me dispuse a darle igual trato que al resto… pero entonces sucedió algo imprevisto…"

"Analicé el ADN kryptoniano y descubrí un potencial asombroso escondido en él. Sabía que al exponer las células de uno de ellos a la luz de un sol amarillo, lo dotaría de incalculables súper poderes. Mi ambición estaba clara: debía adquirir, a toda costa, un ejemplar de la especie…"

"Azar o no, descubrí los planes conjuntos de los científicos Jor-El y Zor-El de enviar al espacio a sus únicos hijos, para que sobrevivieran a la destrucción de Krypton que yo había iniciado con mi llegada. Logré capturar la nave de Kara cuando iniciaba su viaje a la Tierra, pero Kal-El se me escapó. Me conformé en conservar a Kara conmigo y esperar pacientemente a que se desarrollaran sus poderes, mediante la exposición a soles amarillos en nuestros viajes por el espacio. No me preocupé por Kal-El hasta que pasados unos años decidí enviar mi sonda a rastrearlo… y evaluar el grado de su poder."

"Debo decir que es el aceptable. Se había desarrollado igual que Kara o quizás más. Debía tenerlo bajo mi control a toda costa… fue una suerte y algo tristemente previsible que me lo ofrecieses en bandeja, al traérmelo hasta aquí."

Brainiac suspiró. Admiró el globo de cristal con deleite.

-Pretendo que, ahora que se ha juntado con su prima, los dos formen un equipo poderoso… uno que podré utilizar para doblegar a los mundos mas avanzados del Universo. _¡Juntos, los dos, serán imparables herramientas dominadas por mi mente! _

-¡Eso nunca pasara! ¡Superman nunca consentirá en seguir a un maldito como tú y mucho menos cuando se entere de que destruiste su planeta de origen! ¡Pateara tu verde trasero al confín de la galaxia!

Ante la amenaza de Tess, el coluano rió.

-Kal-El hará todo lo que yo diga. Está dominado por mis poderes mentales. Lo ha estado desde que llegaron – dijo – y en cuanto a ti… no me sirves para nada, por lo que prescindiré de tu pobre vida.

-¿Vas a matarme?

-Oh. _¿Por quien me tomas?_ Soy un ser muy evolucionado. ¿Crees que perdería el tiempo manchándome las manos con insectos como tú?

Varios androides aparecieron. Tomaron a Tess de sus brazos.

-Voy a arrojar al vacío del espacio tu cuerpo. ¡Que la infinita negrura se ocupe de ti! _¡Llévensela!_

Pese a sus protestas y a revolverse contra sus captores, Tess fue arrastrada fuera de allí. Los robots la tiraron entonces dentro de un compartimiento vacío. Una pesada exclusa se abrió a sus espaldas…

El aire de la sala la succionó al escaparse. En un inútil intento, la muchacha contuvo la respiración pero terminó arrojándola cuando el duro impacto con el infinito entró en contacto con ella. Gritó, pero como no existía el oxigeno allí, el sonido no se propagó.

Salió despedida al espacio, volando velozmente cada vez más lejos de la nave de Brainiac.

**_Lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar los ojos y rendirse, fue un resplandor verde que se acercaba._**


	4. Cuatro

**4**

-¿Cómo es el planeta donde vives? – quiso saber Kara. Superman se tomó unos momentos para responderle.

-La Tierra es un lugar grande, lleno de muchas personas de diversas razas – explicó – Hay cielos azules y nubes blancas… bosques tropicales y praderas verdes… y por ellas corren muchos animales. Y después están las grandes ciudades, donde viven los terrestres; son grises y sus viviendas están construidas unas al lado de otra. Generalmente, algunas son limpias, mientras que otras…

-¿Eres feliz allí? – lo cortó Kara, mirándolo con fascinación.

-Pues… puede decirse que sí. Al menos es el único lugar al que puedo llamar "hogar" por estos días.

-Ya no mas – interrumpió Brainiac, uniéndoseles – Desde este momento, vivirás con nosotros, aquí.

Superman sentía que algo no iba _tan_ bien. Quiso expresarlo en voz alta, pero como la vez anterior, se encontró con que no pudo hacerlo.

Con sus poderes mentales, el coluano lo tenía sometido a su voluntad.

-Estaba hablándome de la Tierra – le explicó Kara.

Brainiac hizo una mueca.

-La Tierra… un planeta detestable – dijo.

-Aun así, quisiera conocerlo.

-Y lo harás, pese a todo, querida. Partimos ahora mismo hacia allí.

Superman frunció el ceño. Intentó luchar contra el influjo mental que lo tenía dominado. Esto se traslució en su rostro. Empezó a sudar…

-¿Kal? ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Kara, preocupada.

Un pitido estridente hizo estremecer al héroe. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gimió…

-¿Kal? – la voz de Kara volvió a sonar. La escuchó de lejos, como si estuviera cayendo por un tubo grande y oscuro.

Abrió los ojos. Miró a Brainiac, quien le observaba a su vez sin mostrar ninguna emoción particular en sus facciones.

-¿Estas bien? – insistió Kara, preocupada.

-Si… claro – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Brainiac asintió, satisfecho. Seguía bajo su poder.

* * *

><p>Tess parpadeó. Un resplandor verde claro la envolvía, con calidez.<p>

Por varios minutos no lo entendió. _¿No estaba muerta?_ Recordaba el negro del vacío infinito… recordaba el frío que le atenazaba el cuerpo… recordaba como se iba congelando… pero ahora…

…Ahora ya no sentía frío. También podía respirar, fácilmente…

Miró a su alrededor. Flotaba en el espacio, dentro de lo que parecía ser una burbuja de energía verde.

No estaba sola.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntó una voz.

Se volvió. Había un hombre enmascarado vestido de verde con ella. Llevaba en una de sus manos un anillo brillante y en sus ojos se leía preocupación por su estado de salud.

-Si. Eso creo. ¿Dónde…?

-¿…Estamos? En mitad del espacio, me temo. Tuvo suerte de que pasara por aquí y la encontrara. Generalmente, mi ruta a la Tierra es otra.

-¿Quién eres?

-Ah… pues… puede llamarme "Linterna Verde".

Tess lo miró con perplejidad. Era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba ese nombre.

Lo que ella no sabia era que _"Linterna Verde"_ solo era el nombre del trabajo del superhéroe que la había salvado. Su verdadero nombre era Hal Jordan, proveniente de Ciudad Costera, en la Tierra. Hacía poco que llevaba siendo un miembro de los Linternas Verdes, el cuerpo de policías de la galaxia que respondía a las órdenes de los Guardianes del Universo, en Oa…

Fue absolutamente casual que la encontrase mientras pasaba por ese sector del Cosmos. Cuando la vio flotando, a punto de morir, no lo dudó ni un segundo: la rescató.

Hal le devolvió a la muchacha su mirada y sonrió, nervioso. Le parecía un rostro familiar el de ella, pero no recordaba dónde la había visto…

-¡Dios! ¡Superman! – de repente, la memoria de Tess empezó a funcionar. Recordó al Hombre de Acero.

-¿Qué pasa con el Gran S? – a ese si que lo conocía, pese a que no personalmente todavía.

-¡Brainiac lo tiene prisionero!

-Un momento, señorita… vamos despacio. Empecemos por el principio, ¿si? – pidió él.

* * *

><p>Tess se lo contó todo. Cuando acabó, Linterna Verde tenía mas claro el panorama…<p>

-Anillo, comunícame con Oa – solicitó. El anillo parpadeó un par de veces. Luego surgió una voz de él.

-Hal Jordan, de la Tierra. ¡Que pronto vuelvo a oír tu voz!

Hal se mordió el labio. _¡A la final, tanta preocupación para esconder su identidad terrestre de la persona a la que había salvado y el bruto de Kilowog lo terminaba revelando de buenas a primeras!_

-Gracias, Kilowog. Has echado por tierra mi secreto – dijo, levantando los ojos hacia arriba y suspirando. Tess enarcó las cejas – Necesito una información sobre un tal "Brainiac". ¿Qué tenemos en Oa al respecto?

-¿Dijiste "Brainiac"?

-Brainiac, si.

-¡El infame Destructor de Mundos! ¡Hace mucho que los Guardianes lo andan buscando para hacerle pagar por sus crímenes contra el Universo! ¿Qué sucede con él?

-Ha capturado a Superman.

-¿El Ultimo Hijo de Krypton?

-No tan "ultimo" – intervino Tess – Hay otro… o mas bien, _otra_.

-¿Jordan? ¿Estas acompañado?

-Larga historia. Kilowog, dime más sobre ese sujeto. ¿Qué tiene que ver con Superman?

-¿Qué tiene que ver…? _¡Todo!_ Hal, ese despreciable ser destruyo su planeta…

Kilowog le contó como fue. También le contó que el cuerpo de Linternas Verdes buscó infructuosamente al coluano renegado para ponerlo tras las rejas por los males que había cometido por el Universo.

Luego de un rato, Hal había escuchado suficiente.

Cortó la comunicación con su compañero alienígena y enfocó su anillo de poder mas allá de la burbuja de energía donde estaban. Le pidió que buscara la nave de Brainiac, el planeta artificial de donde Tess fue arrojada.

El resultado fue deprimente.

-No está aquí – dijo – Se ha movido.

-¿Hacia donde?

El rostro de Hal se cubrió de sombras.

-Va hacia la Tierra.


	5. Cinco

**5 **

**Orbita de la Tierra… **

La gran esfera metalizada flotaba lentamente sincronizándose con la orbita terrestre. Su presencia rivalizaba con la de la Luna y hasta la tapaba de la vista.

En la superficie del planeta, la Humanidad se estremeció colectivamente ante la espantosa visión llegada de más allá de las estrellas. Las miradas del mundo entero estaban puestas en el objeto extraterrestre; todos se preguntaban quien o qué estaba detrás de todo ello. Si los visitantes venían en son de paz… o todo lo contrario.

Desde su sala de control, conectado a sus computadoras mentalmente, Brainiac observó con frío desprecio la figura azul del planeta.

Cerca, Kara y Superman también miraban. Este ultimo, debatiéndose inútilmente al control mental al que el coluano lo había sometido.

Superman sabia que todo estaba marchando mal, pero cada vez que el impulso de actuar para detener lo que estaba viendo se hacía presente, su conciencia era bombardeada por el influjo de Brainiac, provocándole un embotamiento en el cerebro.

-MAESTRO, UNA SEÑAL DESCONOCIDA SE ACERCA PELIGROSAMENTE A NUESTRA POSICION – anunció L-Ron.

Una pantalla se encendió. Brainiac contempló como un cometa verde se dirigía a su nave.

-Ampliación – ordenó. La imagen se acercó al objeto. Hal y Tess aparecieron en primer plano, protegidos de los rigores del vacío gracias al poder del anillo – Un Linterna Verde… y esa fastidiosa hembra terrícola – Brainiac los vio arribar a su nave, traspasando una compuerta exterior como si esta no existiera – Creo que es hora de probar vuestros poderes – se volvió hacia la pareja de kryptonianos – Vayan y acaben con ellos.

Kara iba a decir algo, pero enmudeció. Una fuerza invisible embotó su mente y le ordenó obedecer.

Superman también fue doblegado del mismo modo y entonces los dos partieron a toda prisa a cumplir con lo designado por su amo.

* * *

><p>Hal y Tess entraron sin ningún problema en la nave. Una vez allí, Linterna Verde tomó la posta, marchando primero.<p>

-¿Puedes ayudar en verdad a Superman? – le preguntó Tess.

-Primero tenemos que encontrarlo… y algo me dice que no va a ser muy difícil.

Se paró súbitamente en mitad de un pasillo. Frunció el ceño.

Superman y su prima se encontraban allí, esperándolos. Tenían cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Superman! ¡Soy yo, Tess! – gritó la pelirroja. Una fría mirada ausente le fue devuelta.

-No te gastes. Está bajo el poder de Brainiac. Los dos – Hal se colocó delante de ella, a modo de protección – Escucha: aléjate de aquí lo más que puedas. Esto se va a poner muy feo.

Tess retrocedió. Kara fue la primera en actuar. Moviéndose a supervelocidad se arrojó contra ellos pero Hal le impidió hacerles daño, formando un guante de béisbol gigante con su anillo, donde la atajó y la mantuvo capturada.

Superman fue el siguiente. Fustigó a Linterna Verde con su visión de calor. Hal tuvo que protegerse conjurando un gran escudo medieval, con el que se cubrió.

Aprovechándose de la confusión reinante, Tess se retiró rápidamente. Todas las cartas parecían a favor de Brainiac en esta pelea, pero el coluano se equivocaba; ella era una chica de recursos y tenia un As bajo la manga.

-Ríndete – dijo Superman, partiendo de un puñetazo el escudo.

-¿Sabes? Lo tengo difícil todavía eso de recibir órdenes.

Unas manos aferraron a Hal por la espalda, desde atrás. Efectuándole una llave, Kara intentó inmovilizarlo.

El Hombre de Acero volvió a atacar. Esta vez su puño se estrelló contra el rostro del superhéroe esmeralda, con toda su fuerza.

Pese a que el anillo protegía a Hal, sintió el impacto del golpe como si un tren carguero de medianoche le hubiera pasado por encima. Trató por todos los medios de concentrarse, dejando fluir sus pensamientos y de enfocar su fuerza de voluntad para dar forma a su contraataque, pero resultaba difícil mantener la mente clara mientras dos súper seres lo aporreaban como a un muñeco de trapo.

"_¡Concéntrate, Jordan!"_, pensó, _"¡Sacatelos de encima! ¡YA!"_

Una onda de energía verde salió expelida por su cuerpo. Superman fue sacudido hacia atrás y Kara terminó soltándolo. Libre de sus captores, Hal decidió cambiar el escenario de la lucha y voló en dirección a una pared. La destruyó con un rayo abriendo un agujero en dirección al espacio y salió por él.

Tal y como esperaba, los kryptonianos vinieron tras él, persiguiéndolo.

* * *

><p><strong>La Luna. <strong>

**Un instante después. **

Hal sobrevolaba un inmenso cráter, mientras los dos kryptonianos le perseguían disparándole rayos de calor por los ojos.

El sitio era el apropiado para el combate que se iba a desarrollar entre ellos. Dio una pirueta en el espacio y alunizó. Un campo de fuerza personal verde lo envolvía y protegía, como un aura.

Superman y Kara llegaron. El primero amagó con darle un puñetazo. Hal se defendió esquivándolo y conjurando un arma de fuego de diseño futuristico, producto de su imaginación materializada por el anillo.

Disparó. Las balas de energía esmeralda azotaron al Hombre de Acero, rebotando contra la _"S"_ de su pecho y explotando contra el suelo polvoriento de roca lunar.

"_Un tipo muy duro"_, pensó, _"Voy a tener que esforzarme mas"._

El arma mutó. Ahora se convirtió en una bazuka. Linterna Verde enfocó a su rival con la mirilla y apretó el gatillo.

Un cohete verde salió despedido contra Superman; impactó en él provocando una tremenda explosión.

Una nube de polvo y rocas se levantó. Hal no pudo ver ni distinguir nada hasta que el kryptoniano surgió de ella volando y se lo llevó por delante, estrellándolo contra el borde del cráter.

Jordan intentó recuperarse pronto, pero la bota roja de Superman se lo impidió, aplastándolo contra las piedras. Sus ojos brillaron, otra vez. El latigazo de la visión de calor iba a llegar de nuevo…

_¡PAM! _

Superman salió despedido hacia el negro firmamento. El gran guantelete de hierro que cubría la mano y el brazo de Hal relució en la penumbra reinante.

Linterna Verde se puso de pie. Buscó a Kara con la mirada…

No estaba.

"_¿Dónde diablos se metió la chica?" _

Se produjo un temblor de tierra. Kara apareció instantes después, cargando entre sus manos un pedazo de montaña lunar, tamaño ciclopeico.

"_¡Oh, maldita mier…!"_, fue todo lo que Hal alcanzó a pensar, antes de quedar totalmente sepultado por toneladas de roca.

* * *

><p>Brainiac estaba complacido. Sus cálculos daban resultados; dos kryptonianos eran mejor que uno.<p>

Habiendo visto el combate contra el Linterna Verde, el coluano volvió a fijar su atención en la hembra terrestre, que se encontraba en algún lugar a bordo de su nave.

Todavía seguía allí dentro, preparando su tonto intento de contraofensiva.

Que fastidio.

Envió a un ejército de androides a buscarla. De ningún modo pensaba ocuparse personalmente de una criatura tan inferior.

Arreglado el asunto, pasó a considerar su próximo planeta a conquistar: la Tierra.

En sus pantallas, imágenes del globo terráqueo desfilaron, ante sus ojos. Con frío interés, Brainiac estudio detenidamente a ese mundo.

Era un planeta que tenia poco que ofrecerle.

Nadie lo iba a extrañar una vez que lo destruyese.

Inició el proceso: eligió una ciudad terrestre como la más representativa de todas y envió hacia ella cientos de discos voladores… maquinas que la encerrarían en un campo de fuerza y la encogerían para que después él pudiera "embotellarla".

Sonrió, satisfecho.

Todo marchaba calculadamente bien.

* * *

><p>Lois se asomó al balcón de su apartamento.<p>

Como todos en Metrópolis, estaba asustada. La visión de la nave de Brainiac en los cielos era espantosa, pero más terrible aun, si cabía, estaba la certeza personal que ella tenia de que aquello que sucedía era el Fin del Mundo.

-Clark… ¿Dónde estas? – dijo - ¡Te necesitamos!


	6. Seis

**6**

**Interior de la nave de Brainiac.**

**Al mismo tiempo. **

Tess llegó al muelle donde se encontraba aparcada la nave calavera. Dos androides la custodiaban. Usando el rayo láser de su traje espacial, los destruyó sin darles tiempo a nada.

Subió al vehículo alienígeno y corrió hacia el Puente de Mando. Una vez en ese lugar, conectó el tablero de mando a su Tablet-PC.

Cuando las computadoras de a bordo se enlazaron con la computadora madre de Brainiac, mediante conexión Wi-Fi, la chica extrajo una memoria de su traje y la conectó. Velozmente, localizó el archivo y lo seleccionó. Lo abrió y lo dejó correr.

Listo.

Estaba hecho.

Superman desconocia la existencia de aquello que inoculó en las computadoras del coluano. Tess había previsto que se encontrarían con tecnología alienígena en mitad de su viaje, por lo que días antes de partir ordenó a los científicos de LexCorp la creación de aquel potente programa informático que ejecutaba sobre las maquinas de Brainiac. Ese era su As bajo la manga… su recurso para desarmar a su enemigo.

-Fase Uno completa… ahora a esperar la Fase Dos – se dijo y calculó el tiempo que tenia antes de que se ejecutara completamente el programa invasor.

La espera se volvió interminable. Se preguntó que estaría pasando entre Linterna Verde y Superman…

Unos ruidos secos la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia fuera de la nave… y se le congeló el corazón.

_¡Marchando rítmicamente, un ejército de androides venía por ella! _

-¡Mierda!

Tess corrió hacia la exclusa de entrada y presionó el comando que la cerraba. No era una barrera efectiva, pero al menos serviría.

…Cuando los robots llegaron, comenzaron a aporrar la puerta con violencia...

* * *

><p>Superman volvió a la Luna desde el espacio. Se unió a Kara y juntos usaron su visión de rayos X para comprobar que bajo la inmensa montaña de roca lunar, yaciera muerto Hal.<p>

_¡BOOM! _

Un inmenso dragón esmeralda surgió de la tierra. Se los llevó por delante y desplegó sus alas mientras rugía y vomitaba fuego por sus fauces abiertas…

La visión fantástica solo duró apenas unos segundos, al cabo de los cuales se desvaneció dejando al descubierto a un muy serio Linterna Verde.

Sin perder el tiempo, conjuró con su anillo una lluvia de misiles nucleares. Los arrojó uno detrás de otro hacia la pareja de kryptonianos.

La deflagración ocurrida abrió un nuevo e inmenso cráter en la cara de la Luna, pero sirvió en su cometido.

…Cuando el polvo se dispersó, Kara y Superman yacían flotando inconscientes entre los restos…

Hal sintió cierto alivio, aunque solo por unos segundos. Tenia que ir todavía por el responsable de todo esto: el pez mayor.

Era hora de acabar con esta historia.

* * *

><p>Los discos voladores de Brainiac rodearon a Metrópolis desde el cielo. De inmediato se iluminaron y se enlazaron unos con otros.<p>

Una vasta red de energía cubría la urbe. El campo de fuerza estaba siendo desplegado…

Lois miró desde su balcón y se estremeció. No parecía haber rincón alguno de Metrópolis que escapase a aquello que se avecinaba.

Cerró los ojos. No sabía qué pasaría después, pero no tenia dudas de que no seria algo bueno…

* * *

><p>Los golpes en la exclusa de entrada de la nave calavera se multiplicaron. Las planchas de acero no resistirían mucho más el embate de los sirvientes de Brainiac.<p>

Tess consultó la pantalla de su Tablet-PC: 98 % COMPLETADO, rezaba.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Vamos, maldita sea! ¡Actúa de una vez!

_¡POM, POM, POM! ¡CRAAAC! _

El corazón casi le da un vuelco. ¡La puerta había cedido!

_¡Los androides estaban dentro! _

-¡Vamos! ¡Dios! – el gritó de Tess fue frenético. Ya venían por ella…

99 % COMPLETADO.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Vamos!

100 % COMPLETADO. EJECUTANDOSE.

Se fue la luz.

Súbitamente, sin aviso.

Se hizo el silencio.

Tess aguardó, congelada en su sitio, el corazón dándole golpes en su pecho con cada latido.

La luz volvió, pero al toque parpadeó, intermitente. Un zumbido bajo, sordo, se dejó oír. La muchacha sonrió.

-¡Trágate esta, Brainiac! – dijo.

El virus de computadora cumplió su cometido: traspasar el Firewall de Brainiac, destruirlo, arruinar sus programas…

El ejército robótico que ya había entrado en la nave cayó al piso, desconectado.

Las pantallas en el puente de mando del coluano se apagaron, ante su perplejidad. Intentó enlazarse mentalmente con sus maquinas, pero no obtuvo respuestas.

-¡L-Ron! ¡Informa! _¿Qué sucede?_

El pequeño droide se desplomó, inerme. Su amo y creador lo observó con estupor.

* * *

><p>Uno a uno, los discos voladores sobre Metrópolis se apagaron y cayeron a tierra. Lois abrió los ojos. <em>¡No lo podía creer!<em> Cuando ya parecía que el fin estaba encima, todo cambió.

Seguía sin saber casi todo lo que ocurría detrás de aquello, pero estaba segura (podía haberlo apostado) de que Clark estaba implicado en ello.

Con un suspiro de alivio, le dio las gracias.

* * *

><p>Brainiac estaba furioso. Se disponía a buscar él mismo las respuestas a este súbito apagón de sus operaciones cuando una pared cercana fue aserrada por una sierra eléctrica verde, abriéndose un agujero en el acero por el que Hal entró.<p>

-¡Hora de rendir cuentas con las justicia, _Brainy_! – dijo.

Un zumbido se desató. Hal se agarró la cabeza. ¡Un estallido de dolor le invadió el cerebro!

Las rodillas se le doblaron. Cayó al piso.

-El poder de los Linternas Verdes reside en su fuerza de voluntad – dijo Brainiac, sonriendo siniestramente – Para tu desgracia, la mía es superior.

-¡NGH! – Hal gruñó. Intentó apartar de sus pensamientos a la mente invasora pero le fue imposible.

-¡Voy a desgarrar tu cerebro, de adentro hacia fuera!

Una ráfaga de aire surgido de la nada se produjo. Brainiac miró en dirección de donde había venido y se encontró cara a cara con Superman.

-¡Ah! ¡El Ultimo Hijo de Krypton regresa! Justo a tiempo. _¡Obedece mis órdenes!_ ¡Destruye a ese insecto!

-No.

La negativa fue enérgica. Brainiac se sorprendió un poco.

-Ya veo – dijo – Has recobrado el control de tus pensamientos. Sin embargo no durara… _¡Tu mente se someterá a la mía otra vez!_ ¡Harás lo que te ordene!

El mismo zumbido que Hal sintió estalló en el cerebro del Hombre de Acero. Esta vez lo resistió, con todas sus fuerzas…

-¡No puede durar para siempre tu evasiva! _¡Cederás!_

Superman tembló. Una mano invisible le tironeó la mente. Cayó de rodillas.

-Pobre, pobre kryptoniano. ¿Ves lo fácil que me es dominarte? Así como dominé y destruí Krypton, así te dominare y destruiré a ti mismo. ¡Aprenderás que ningún poder puede superarme!

-Tú… _¿Destruiste Krypton?_

-He conquistado y destruido muchos mundos en el Universo, pero ninguno como el tuyo me trajo ciertas satisfacciones. Los kryptonianos no pudieron detenerme. Se jactaban de ser la mas superior de las razas del Cosmos… _¡Pobres ilusos!_ ¡Los aplasté como cucarachas, con suma facilidad!

-¡Padre! ¡Detente!

Una voz femenina gritó. El coluano se volvió a mirar…

Kara había aparecido, su rostro teñido de espanto.

-¡Lo estas lastimando! – dijo - ¡Suelta a Kal-El!

-¡Estupida criatura! _¿Cómo osas contrariarme?_ Apártate de aquí y déjame terminar mi trabajo… este ha osado desafiarme y morirá por tal afrenta.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Padre, por favor! ¡Es mi primo! ¡Es mi primo!

-¡Apártate de aquí, Kara! ¡O de lo contrario me veré obligado a darte igual trato!

Kara no lo podía creer. **¡El hombre que la había criado, el que la había hecho llegar a ser la mujer que ahora era, la trataba sin contemplaciones, igual que como había tratado a cientos de miles de millones de seres en todos esos años que compartieron juntos!**

La venda en los ojos de la muchacha se cayó. Supo en aquel instante que había sido su cómplice por mucho tiempo, callando al ver la muerte de tantos mundos, al seguir a su lado como si nada. También entendió de que la historia que le contara a ella (esa donde él la salvaba de la destrucción de Krypton por "piedad" y la criaba) era una gran mentira… una mentira que acababa aquí y ahora.

Kara se decidió. Iba a detenerlo. No le iba a permitir seguir más. Tampoco iba a dejar que le hiciera daño a Kal.

Voló contra Brainiac con claras intenciones de detenerlo.

…_Nunca lo tocó… _

El coluano levantó una mano y su poder telequinetico fluyó contra ella. La paró en seco y la apretó, destrozándole las costillas y los huesos.

Kara puso los ojos en blanco. Brotó sangre de sus labios. Se convulsionó, sostenida por el poder mental de Brainiac y cuando la vida se extinguió en ella, el villano la soltó, dejándola hecha un guiñapo.

-¡KARA!

La muerte de su prima liberó a Superman del control del alienígena. A supervelocidad, fue a recoger el cadáver del piso y la revisó con rayos X.

Era tarde.

-¡Oh, Kara! ¡Oh, mi Dios! – gimió.

-¡Que escena tan conmovedora! – se burló Brainiac – No te aflijas. ¡Ahora mismo la acompañaras!

-_Este_… disculpe… tengo una entrega para usted.

Alguien tocó el hombro del coluano. Se volvió y fue justo para ver como un puño verde se estrellaba contra su rostro con suma violencia.

Brainiac salió despedido por el aire y aterrizó, inconsciente, contra una pared. Hal lo miró con una semi-sonrisa en el rostro.

-Píensalo de nuevo, imbecil – dijo.

Tess reapareció en ese momento. Caminando lentamente, se acercó al cuerpo del coluano caído, lo pateó y lo escupió.

-Jaque Mate… _idiota_.

* * *

><p>Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma.<p>

Tess reprogramó las computadoras de la nave calavera para ponerla a funcionar nuevamente, mientras Hal contactaba con al resto del Cuerpo de los Linternas Verdes y disponía de Brainiac, encerrándolo en una prisión provisoria con su anillo.

Superman, por otro lado, llevó el cuerpo de Kara a la Luna, en donde con gran pesar en su alma lo enterró, construyendo con posterioridad una tumba conmemorativa para poder siempre identificar el sitio.

Al terminar de hacerlo, se arrodilló y le dedicó una oración. Había sido corto el tiempo en el que se conocieron y muy breve lo que habían compartido… pero ya nada podía hacerse.

Siempre la recordaría y siempre, siempre la honraría usando sus poderes como lo venia haciendo: combatiendo a los malvados, ayudando a los indefensos.

Se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo se le ocurrió una idea. Miró fijamente a la placa de roca que había modelado con sus manos desnudas y usó su visión de calor. Talló con ella unas palabras y, encima de todo, dibujó un símbolo… una _"S"_ como la de su pecho.

Las palabras que puso decían así:

**KARA ZOR-EL**

_Quien se asemejó a un ángel_

_Descansa en Paz_

_Siempre te recordare_

* * *

><p>Se reencontró con Hal mas tarde, en el Puente de Mando de la nave de Brainiac. Oficialmente era la primera vez que podían saludarse sin estarse dando golpes…<p>

-Me diste flor de paliza – comentó Hal, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Brainiac me controlaba, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo siento – se disculpó él.

-No es un reproche. _¡Imaginate lo que dirán mis compañeros cuando se los cuente! ¡Superman me aporreó pero sobreviví! _

Hal sonrió. Superman le devolvió el gesto pero de manera triste. En su memoria seguía fresca la muerte de Kara…

Su compañero superheroico se dio cuenta de esto y creyó que su deber era decir algo al respecto.

-Duele y me imagino que dolerá por mucho tiempo… pero hay que seguir adelante, azul. Otra no queda. Mi padre solía decir que cuando la vida te pone palos a la rueda, es cuando mas debes marchar y siempre hacia delante. Todo un planeta depende de ti… todos depositan su confianza en ti.

-No todos… lamentablemente, hay alguien a quien defraudé. Con justa razón, esta enojada conmigo.

-Bueno… no sé quien puede ser esa dama, pero ten presente esto: si realmente te quiere, sabrá perdonarte. Muchas veces, todos cometemos errores. Pero al fin de cuentas, somos humanos.

Superman bajó la vista. Hal entendió el despiste que había cometido, y se apresuró a agregar:

-No importa nuestro origen. Seamos de la Tierra o de la Constelación de Orión, en el fondo solo somos humanos. Ten eso presente, amigo.

-Lo haré.

Superman cobró ánimo un poco. Le volvió a estrechar la mano a Hal en señal de amistad.

-¿Qué sucederá con Brainiac? – preguntó.

-Mis compañeros llegaran pronto. Juntos lo llevaremos a Oa, en donde será su juicio y sentencia por los crímenes que ha cometido contra el Universo. No te preocupes por él; no volverás a verlo jamás, con suerte.

Tess interrumpió la charla, apareciendo. Se les unió con buenas nuevas.

-Nave preparada para partir – anunció - ¿Qué harán con esta cosa inmensa? – dijo, refriéndose a la nave de Brainiac.

-La llevaremos con nosotros – le explicó Hal – Los Guardianes del Universo sabrán que hacer con ella. Además, _Brainy_ tiene una bonita colección de ciudades miniaturizadas consigo, llenas de seres vivos. Creo que intentaran devolverlas a su tamaño normal y las reubicaran en algún planeta que designen.

Sabiendo que aquella era la despedida, Superman saludó a Linterna Verde estrechando su mano por tercera vez. Hal lo consideró un signo de confianza y lo palmeó en el hombro.

-Allá abajo te están esperando. Llévate todo el crédito. A tus amigos de la Prensa les va a encantar oír la historia.

-Cuídate.

-Lo mismo digo, socio. Nos vemos.

Superman se marchó. Tess se demoró un momento para quedarse a solas con Hal.

-¿Qué sucede, nena? ¿Quieres un autógrafo? – bromeó él. Tess solo sonrió.

-Solo decir: _"gracias por todo, Sr. Jordan"_. LexCorp lo tendrá presente en el futuro.

Hal dudó.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Tess no le dio explicaciones. Solo le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

-Que chica tan rara…

* * *

><p>Los Linternas Verdes llegaron y se llevaron a Brainiac y su gran nave con ellos, mientras Superman y Tess regresaban a la Tierra.<p>

Para la gente del planeta, que desconocía al héroe esmeralda y sus aventuras todavía, la desaparición de la nave alienígena se la atribuyeron al Hombre de Acero y así saldría retratado en los principales periódicos del mundo al poco tiempo (entre ellos, "El Planeta") por lo que aquel suceso resultó beneficioso en extremo para su imagen pública.

Una encuesta revelaba, una semana mas tarde, que Superman era la persona que más confianza inspiraba a las personas, muy por encima del Papa y del último Premio Nóbel de la Paz.

Parecía que para el Ultimo Hijo de Krypton las cosas terminarían bien, pero todavía quedaban algunos hechos que serán narrados a continuación y que completan el cuadro de los tiempos por venir…

* * *

><p><strong>Apartamento de Lois Lane.<strong>

**Metrópolis. Noche. **

Lois estaba sentada en un sofá de su living, cuando tocaron a la ventana de su balcón. Se levantó y la abrió; Superman se hallaba allí, parado, esperándola.

-Clark – dijo ella. Él asintió.

La Luna apareció en ese momento en el cielo y se volvió para mirarla. Varias lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba llorando del todo.

Lois se le acercó y lo abrazó.

Lo llevó dentro.

Él tomó asiento. Enterró la cara entre las manos y permaneció en silencio.

Lois aguardó.

-Tengo algo que contarte… - empezó él y le narró toda la historia, de principio a fin, sin omitir detalles.

Cuando acabó, había dejado de llorar. Una cansada resignación se había apoderado de él.

-Soy el Ultimo Hijo de Krypton – dijo. La miró con tristeza – Y soy el único. Lois, si te hicieras a una idea de lo que eso significa para mí…

Enmudeció. Lois le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Soy todo lo que queda de Krypton. Estoy solo.

-No, Clark. No lo estas.

La miró. Ella le sonrió, con dulzura.

-Nunca vas a estar solo. No si yo puedo evitarlo.

-¿Lois?

-He pensado mucho sobre tu secreto… es una carga enorme para ti y una gran responsabilidad para mí, a quien se lo confiaste. Porque, al fin de cuentas, confiaste en mí y me lo contaste. No puedo ser tan cínica ni egoísta de pensar solo en mí misma. Es por eso que he tomado una decisión al respecto…

Él aguardó. La sonrisa en los labios de la muchacha se volvió picara, cómplice.

-Guardaré tu secreto. Puedes contar conmigo.

Superman abrió los ojos como platos. La miró con incredulidad. Ella asintió, reafirmando su posición.

-Como te dije, he estado pensándolo bastante… y creo que podríamos ser un buen equipo. _¡Imagínatelo! _Tú cazando a los malhechores y salvando al mundo de amenazas intergalácticas y yo escribiendo en el periódico tus hazañas. Si… podría funcionar bastante bien. _"Lois & Clark: las nuevas aventuras de Superman"_ – sonrió, ante la ocurrencia.

-¿Me estas diciendo que de verdad guardaras mi secreto? ¿Ya no estas enojada?

-¿Hablo en chino, Clark? Si te digo que lo guardaré, _lo guardaré_. En cuanto a lo del enojo… Cariño, soy adulta. Puedo enfurruñarme con los hombres, pero sé reconocer cuando uno es bueno… y tú, señor Kent, eres el _mas_ bueno que conozco.

Lois le tomó las manos.

-¿Amigos otra vez?

Él sonrió.

-Siempre – dijo.


	7. Siete

**Epilogo **

**Edificio de LexCorp.**

**Oficina de Luthor. Día. **

Tess entró en la oficina, dispuesta a hacerse cargo de la compañía. Después de su aventura espacial, consideró que en vez de descansar lo mejor era poner en orden los asuntos de la empresa.

-Bienvenida, querida. ¿Disfrutaste de tus vacaciones en el espacio?

Se quedó helada. Sentado delante del escritorio en su silla, Lex Luthor aguardaba, paciente.

-¡Lex! ¡Al fin! _¿Dónde…?_ – empezó ella, pero Luthor la cortó, alzando una mano para acallarla.

-Sinceramente, estoy decepcionado, Tess. Me han contado que has estado ayudando a ese payaso de circo – movió negativamente la cabeza – Conoces la política de esta empresa: _no_ trabamos amistad con Superman.

-¡Pero Lex…! _¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!_ – protestó ella - ¡La vida del planeta estaba en juego! _¿Qué querías que hiciera?_ ¡Tomé la decisión que creí correcta! Además, _¡tú no estabas!_ ¡Intenté comunicarme contigo y no pude hacerlo! _¿Dónde estabas?_

-Tess, cuida tu tono, por favor.

Luthor se puso de pie. Rodeó la mesa y se le acercó.

-Yo… lo siento – Tess bajó la vista. Se mordió el labio inferior – Pero, Lex… Yo… no tenia noticias tuyas. Llegué a creer que te había pasado algo…

-Tessie, Tessie… querida. Sabes que eres mi favorita – le acarició la mejilla – la mas fiel de mis empleadas – sonrió – la mas querida.

Ante el contacto suave de su mano, la chica se estremeció.

-Sabes que cuento contigo para llevar adelante toda esta empresa y que deposito más confianza en ti que en el resto. Sabes lo valiosa que eres para mí.

-Lex… - se sonrojó. La mano de Luthor era calida, apacible. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Sin ti, yo no podría vivir – le confesó – es por eso que esto que voy a hacer me va a causar mucho dolor… pero lo soportare.

-¿Qué…? – empezó ella. Nunca terminó la frase.

Tess sintió un dolor lascerante en el pecho. Bajó la vista. Luthor había clavado en ella una daga.

-¡Urk! – un cuajaron de sangre le subió por la garganta y salió por su boca. Se desparramó por sus labios y mojó su barbilla.

-_Shhh_. No hables – le susurró él, sosteniendo su cuerpo mientras moría – Pasara rápido. Lo lamento mucho… pero ciertas cosas requieren que uno sacrifique lo más valioso que tiene por un fin mayor.

Tess no entendía nada y nunca lo haría. Luthor la depositó en el piso de la oficina y aguardó a que muriera. Cuando se hizo patente que había dejado de respirar, ahogada en su propia sangre y sin vida ya, el empresario suspiró. Se irguió, extrayendo la daga, y permaneció en silencio por un rato.

-Supongo que estarás satisfecho – dijo al cabo de un momento.

Una figura se materializó en la sala. Un hombre rubio y atractivo, vestido de negro, se repantigó en la silla de Luthor, mirándolo divertido. Sonrió y entrelazó la manos en actitud contemplativa.

-Pues sí que lo estoy – dijo – y sorprendido también. Esa chica estaba enamorada de ti, ¿lo sabias?

No. No lo sabia, pero entendía que solo se lo había revelado para aumentar el sufrimiento que secretamente albergaba en el alma por lo que había hecho.

Pero claro. Al fin de cuentas… _¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar viniendo del mismo Diablo? _

-Aclaremos los términos de nuestro contrato – puntualizó Luthor – A cambio del sacrificio del alma de la persona mas valiosa para mí, la mas querida, me darás un poder inmenso para derrotar a Superman.

-Eso es correcto.

-Muy bien. Cumple con tu parte. Yo cumplí con la mía.

Lucifer sonrió.

-No esperaba menos viniendo del ilustre Lex Luthor – dijo – Ok. _¡Sea!_

Chascó los dedos.

Hubo un inmenso flash de luz.

* * *

><p>El titular de "El Planeta" rezaba lo siguiente:<p>

**LEX LUTHOR PRESIDENTE **

Y mas abajo, el inicio de la nota decía:

_Después de una reñida elección cabeza a cabeza con el candidato oficialista, el candidato de la oposición arrasó en las urnas. Norteamérica saluda esta mañana a su nuevo Presidente electo… _

**¿FIN? **


End file.
